


Искренность и машинальность

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal Play, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Kissing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тело отвечает на прикосновения машинально, как и разум, тонущий в возбуждении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искренность и машинальность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mechanics & Sincerity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606908) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Холмса по-прежнему не привлекает столь примитивное занятие, хоть он и признался без тени смущения, что влюблен в Джона Уотсона. Холмс лениво толкает пальцы внутрь него, и выражение лица Уотсона со всей очевидностью свидетельствует, что некоторым людям это самое занятие доставляет по-настоящему глубокое удовольствие. Тело отвечает на прикосновения машинально, как и разум, тонущий в возбуждении, замечает Холмс. Уотсон поднимает на него глаза, безмолвно умоляя позволить ему прикоснуться к своему напряженному члену. Холмс кивает, и Уотсон, не раздумывая больше ни секунды, с судорожным вздохом хватает свой член. По его раскрасневшемуся лицу скатываются капельки пота.

По подсчетам Холмса Уотсону требуется еще совсем немного, не более десяти секунд. Он нагибается и целует его, чувствуя, как разливается по телу тепло, когда тот жадно впивается губами в его губы. Именно это Холмс называет приятным физическим контактом: нежность и любовь, без чрезмерной пошлости. Неслучайно, что эти эмоции и чувствует Холмс, когда в следующую секунду Уотсон, постанывая ему в губы, достигает наивысшей точки оргазма.

Дав Уотсону достаточно времени, чтобы кончить, Холмс вытаскивает пальцы и невольно задумывается о том, насколько тщательно ему придется вымыть руки, перед тем как что-то ими делать. Тем не менее он целует Уотсона до тех пор, пока тот, отстранившись, не шепчет ему на ухо:

— Спасибо.

— Не стоит, — мягко отвечает Холмс и целует Уотсона в лоб. Он хочет добавить, что акт состоял из простейших повторяющихся движений с его стороны, однако Холмс знает — это расстроит Уотсона, и он может поставить под вопрос искренность его действий. Именно поэтому Холмс ничего сейчас не говорит. По крайней мере, страсть, с которой их губы сливаются в поцелуе, когда Уотсон прижимает к себе по-прежнему полностью одетого Холмса, совершенно неподдельна.


End file.
